Falling - Chapter 3
Alexis’s POV The rest of the day dragged on. I desperately wanted to know what Sasha’s problem was. Why did she want to plan things out? That’s so not like her. Why did she suddenly think that I wouldn’t want to go with her? Of course I do! Why didn’t she let me say that I wanted to go? Questions filled my head throughout the whole day. I felt so guilty for some reason… Shut up, Alexis. It was her not you! I mentally slapped myself. I just didn’t know what to do… And the worst part = My couch and food is going to get taken over in less than twenty-four hours… Louis’s POV (A/N: Did you see that coming?) “You guys all ready for tomorrow?” Mum said, poking her head into the movie room where the boys and I were hanging out, watching a movie. “Yup,” we all said at the same time. Mum smiled, “Ok then. Well, I’m going to go to bed and I’ll see you all tomorrow!” “Good night Mum,” I said. “Sweet dreams,” Liam added. “Don’t let the bed bugs bite,” said Zayn. “Thanks for everything!” Harry said, showing off his dimples. “What’s for breakfast?” We all stared at Niall. “What?” He said with his mouth full of doughnuts. We all began to laugh. “Good night,” Niall finally said. Mum smiled and walked away from the movie room. I heard her walk upstairs and close her bedroom door. Tomorrow, we were going to stay at one of Mum’s old college mates, named Lauren. Since the band and I had to go do some recording and things, we decided to go with Mum to her friend’s house. “Hey guys?” Harry said. “Yeah?” I asked, looking at him curiously. “Do you think Lauren’s daughter will be hot?” Harry said, chuckling. Liam groaned, “Harry…” “What? I was just wondering!” “Well, if she is,” Niall said to Harry. “She’s mine,” Niall said throwing a pillow at Harry’s head. “Hey!” Harry said, jumping up and grabbing another pillow. He and Niall began to have a pillow fight. “Guys, keep it down,” I said, thinking about Mum TRYING to sleep. “Sorry Lou,” Niall said. “She’s still mine…” Harry mumbled. Harry and Niall sat back down on the black leather seats, covered in warm blankets. I really wanted to say that she would be mine, just to stir things up. But I couldn’t, I have a girlfriend. Eleanor Calder. She’s nice, beautiful and very caring. I don’t think I would be able to live without her. I hate seeing her face when I leave to go away on tour. The movie finished thirty minutes later and we all sat there in silence. “You all want to go to bed now?” Liam said, looking around. Niall stood up, “Yeah, I’m going to bed. Good night.” “Same here,” Harry said. We all decided to go to bed. I walked into my old room; I don’t live here anymore, obviously. I lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I thought about living with Katarina and her daughter for the time I was there for (A/N: I’m not telling you how long their staying). Alexi’s POV “Okay, time to go to bed,” Mum said. I was sitting on the couch watching a classic. I yawned, “Yeah, okay.” I hopped of the couch and gave Mum a kiss on the cheek. “Good night, Mum.” I said to her. “Sweet dreams.” I walked upstairs and opened my door to my bedroom. I quickly brushed my teeth in my bathroom and climbed into bed. I lay there for about fifteen minutes, wondering about living with those five boys for the time they were here. Category:Falling Category:Fanfiction Category:One direction Category:Niall Horan